The End War
by Crimson Industries
Summary: Iron fist and Kenny. Both powerful, both cunning, both unaware.


This is it, The Apocalypse

Whoa

I zoom in on the zoom setting in my shades. Three figures are visible from the embassy portion of Kenny's base. The fortress itself was surrounded by mountain on the south, east and North sides. The west, however, is a different story, having the empty desert to protect itself. No matter, for Kenny INC. and Iron Fist has their best troops garrisoned here. They just won't be good enough. In the southern peaks lie TG973 dragons, which will provide air support. To the Northwest are the ground forces, a combo of '973's, LOD's, and Mine. Controlling the troops shall be Steve and his tiger mount Toothy, and my Dwarf companion Farin. I know both shall be fine. I reach under my armor and pull out a Silver necklace with a small dagger. There is someone else to worry about…

Out of nowhere two great dragons arrive. One a satin black and the other a sapphire blue. Two people jump off of each as they land. On the black is LOD and Terra while on the Blue slide Ct and a man which I have not seen. I unsheathe razor (Yes CT, the Saw blade) as is my style. The man doesn't react.

"Crimson, I have someone you need to meet," Ct said, breaking the silence. "Meet Eragon. I trust him with my life, as should you.

I sheathe my weapon and walk over to Eragon. "Well met, Eragon. I suppose CT told you who I am?" I say as we shake hands. He has a firm handshake.

"Yes, Crimson. Although I have to ask, What is your blade?"

"I call it Razor. It's a small, agile sword that is made of a secret recipe. It shall be Wilson's bane" I reply.

The Lord of Darkness approaches with Terra right behind. "Okay, enough talking. I want Kenny dead today," he replied, surveying the fortress. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is," I begin, "for you and I to kill Kenny and Wilson. If you notice next to the bushes are two grappling hook guns. LOD and I will zip line into the conference room and bombard their meeting. Meanwhile Ct and Eragon shoot their zip line near the gates. The only way to open them is from the inside, and we will need reinforcements. Finally, we call the armies to combat the infantry, preferably right as we begin. When inside just do the average shock and awe routine. Any questions?"

"Yes," Terra piped in. "How do I fit in?"

"You, Terra, will Come with Crimson and I to keep any distractions at bay. Sounds good?" LOD answered. I thinks he wants to keep her close, just in case.

Soon everyone gears up. I feel the necklace one last time. LOD and Terra Give each other a kiss. CT and Eragon "test" their blades on a tree. Without a word spoken to each other, I pick up a grappling gun and fire the shot. A perfect hit. I hook it to a tree and a boulder, and when I'm done I notice Ct and Eragon's ip line is ready as well. I march to ours. I activate comm. System on my sunlasses and give the orders to Steve and Farin.

"Begin the assault," I say, almost muttering. They heard me loud and clear.

"About time" The dwarf answers, and cuts off.

"Hear that Toothy? Its fun time!" Steve answers, and clears the channel. I grab onto the zip line with the hook in one hand, and a bandolier of purple circular grenades in the other. Without thinking, I take off. I gained a lot of speed heading down, hopefully enough to catch the AA defenses off guard. I feel some tugs on the line. LOD and Terra are right behind me.

"Remind me, how did _I _draw the short straw?" I yell behind me. The Fort is closing in. I ready the bandolier. "Three, two one!" YY say to myself. I use the zipline to snap a pin on a grenade. I toss it right at the window. I can clearly see the shapes. A robot, a man in a mech, and a small dinosaur are visible. The grenades shatter the glass into shards and land at Bloble's feet. A high pitched squeal is his last words. The grenades explode with a mighty force, and even I feel the shockwave. The entrance is here. I let go of the hook , and duck and roll on the floor. I grab Razor and severs a kennybot's leg before it shot me. Kenny seems to be shocked at my appearance, while Wilson is ready to attack. LOD and Terra jump in at this moment.

"Hey, boss, sorry I'm late today," I say to Kenny. He seems infuriated. This is gonna be good. Terra jumps to the door as Kenny's guards approach, while LOD and I spring at our prey.

Wilson hacks and slashes at me, but my training did me good. I dodge his every attack. The robot stopped using blunt force and swung out a sword on each arm. I see an opportunity and slash at his chest. Razor only scratches his armor. Its easy to tell that his front is heavily armored. I jump and swerve as he swings his blades this way and that. I duck under his legs and deliver a couple blows to his back. I hear a valve whistling. I must've hit something. I step back and the bot is ready for round 2. He slices at me with all of his swords simultaneously. I attempt to duck but one catches me in the shoulder. I don't feel cut, but there is a notch in my shoulder plate.

"You're paying the repairs," I say mockingly at Wilson. He swings his blades like before, but I'm not stupid. This time I jump backwards, just out of his reach. I ready myself to attack but a kennybot randomly flies though the room, almost smacking Kenny. I wish it did.

"Sorry 'bout that," Terra yells. At least someone is making progress.

Wilson is swapping his swords for miniguns. Those could make me swiss cheese in a second. The noise of a spinning gun pointed at me sparks an Idea. I run right for the window we entered through. Razor in my right hand, luck in my left, I leap for the rope. I grasp it and cut it right in front of me. My end swings at the building, and the other cascades to the ground. I scale the rope quickly and finger the windowsill. Wilson sticks his head out the window right then. I leap at him. He fires his guns, but isn't quick enough. I leap onto his back and stabs at his head. He bucks me off and readies another volley of death. I make a split second decision. I jump into the air and strikes at a loose hose. A loud hiss emerges from the tube, and one of his arms go limp. Now I have the advantage. He pays no attention to the limb and switches back to blades. This is just too Easy. His melee patterns have a huge flaw, and it make it quite easy to dodge his attacks. I started to feel relaxed, as if this was a simulation. Too easy. However, I did not notice the semtex one of his blades carried until it was smack onto my left arm. It gave a soft beep, and I clutched the necklace. The blast wasn't loud, in fact all I heard was a beeeeeep.

I open my eyes. Even this feels difficult. A minigun is pointed my face. How lovely. I prepare for my end when a sound of metal striking metal rings through the air. I clutch the necklace even harder. However, two figures wielding swords are striking Wilson. My eyes are blurred, but I know who they were. CT and friends always know when I'm screwed. They deliver multiple blows onto the piece of scrap metal. My vision is getting better. In fact, I feel better. I look over to my arm. The necklace is wrapped around it with the dagger pointed into my skin. How did that happen? Holy crap, I knew I was weird, but this is… okay then. I look to my feet and retrieve Razor. There is some fight left in me. I run as fast as I could to Wilson and leap into the air, clutching razor in both hands. I strike the glass containing the pineapple one last time. It shatters, and Wilson is a shish kabob. The mech falls to the ground for good. I look over to my comrades. Eragon and CT are up. Over by LOD Kenny is one knee. He was struck in the leg. I limp over to the former mastermind.

"You're fired," I say triumphantly, and then curb stomps Kenny's head with my boot. Kenny is bent on the ground, and LOD inserts his sword into Kenny's neck. It has been done.

"He's more than fired," CT says, looking at the scene.

"Also, you dropped this," Eragon replied, holding the Crossbow of Truth in his hand. He tosses it to me and I catch it. "It looked important."

"Good judgment." I sheathe Razor, Wilson's bane, and load a bolt into the C bow. "How goes the battle?"I question.

" They were clearly not ready. In fact, a Kennybot came at me with a Wooden spoon!" Eragon laughs at his joke. "You see, they didn't know our strength. Our prowess, our traits, or our attacking,"

I think about this for a second. Then I unwrap the necklace and lay it on Wilson's head. No use remembering the past.


End file.
